Batman's Love Interests
*'Pamela Isley': A peculiar relationship can be found between Batman and Pamela Isley, aka Poison Ivy. There has always been a sexual tension between the two, most notably in their canonical earlier encounters. Batman: Poison Ivy In Batman & Poison Ivy: Cast Shadows, Batman filled Ivy's cell at Arkham with flowers as a gift. She was similarly lusting after Batman in Widening Gyre. In other instances, however, she is more than willing to kill Batman to achieve her goals. *'Silver St. Cloud': A storyline in the late 1970s featured Silver St. Cloud, who managed to deduce the secret of Bruce Wayne's alter ego, but she couldn't handle being involved with someone in such a dangerous line of work.The two parted ways; she eventually returned although the romance has not been rekindled. *'Rachel Caspian': In "Batman: Year Two", Bruce Wayne falls in love with Rachel. Unfortunately, Rachel's father moonlighted as a murderous vigilante who committed suicide once, losing a battle against a gun-wielding Batman. Discovery of her father's evils drove Rachel to pay her father's penance on his behalf by enrolling in a nunnery and breaking off her engagement with Bruce Wayne, who had prepared himself to end his crimefighting career to marry her. *'Natalia Knight': The most remarkable of his love interests at the time was Nocturna, aka Natalia Knight, brought in by Doug Moench in the early 1980s. She was a jewel thief who briefly adopted Jason Todd and knew that Bruce Wayne was Batman. What made her remarkable was that she suffered from a rare "light sensitivity" disease and her skin was bleached white. She disappeared during the last days of pre-Crisis Batman after being stabbed by her brother Charles, floating into the crimson sky of the Crisis in her balloon. *'Julia Pennyworth': The daughter of Alfred and French Resistance fighter Mlle Marie, Julia was brought in by Doug Moench in the early 1980s. *'Vesper Fairchild': Fairchild's relationship with Bruce Wayne was established during Doug Moench's second run on Batman in the 1990s. A radio show host who left Gotham after the "No Man's Land" crisis, Fairchild was later killed by David Cain on orders from Lex Luthor. *'Shondra Kinsolving': Shondra is a psychic and the half-sister of Benedict Asp. She had a brief love affair with Batman, having been brought in to help him when Bane broke his back. Before Bruce could officially commit to her, Benedict kidnapped her and turned her abilities to evil use. Batman eventually defeated Benedict, but the damage to Shondra's mind was too great. As she healed Bruce's lingering injuries, Shondra's psyche regressed back into childhood.Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight Vol 1 61 *'Sasha Bordeaux': Assigned as Bruce Wayne's bodyguard, Sasha deduced that Bruce was Batman. She was framed for Fairchild's murder and later joined Maxwell Lord's Checkmate organization. During The OMAC Project, Bordeaux was turned into a cyborg OMAC, but this incident has since been resolved. While Sasha and Batman kissed near the end of The OMAC Project, their relationship seems to have passed on. *'Wonder Woman': Diana and Bruce briefly dated but nothing came of the relationship and the two remained friends. . This is echoed in the Justice League animated series, where producers decided to pair Diana with Bruce instead of Clark because the show's creators disliked pairing Wonder Woman with Superman. *'Black Canary': Although Black Canary has a relationship with Green Arrow, she has shown an attraction to the Dark Knight and she and Batman have shared kisses from time to time ** On the Elseworlds Earth-31 and Earth-37, this attraction is stronger. *'Jillian Maxwell': In , during the beginning of his career, Bruce find himself attracted to a woman who called herself Jillian Maxwell after meeting her at a costume party. However, Alfred's suspicion of her led him to checking her background, discovering a criminal record of a woman, whose description matches Jillian's, who used the aliases of Kathryn Cole, Christine Gherard, Diana Lopez, Pamela Weisman, and many other identities to seduce young wealthy men for their fortunes, then later arrange events that led to their deaths so she can claim their wealth. After Alfred told Bruce of this, he was heartbroken, but Bruce kept an eye on the woman. When she used the identity Audrey Marguerite in Brazil, Bruce, as Batman, sent her a note, telling her to confess all her crimes. * Batman and Orion's wife Bekka, had a strong attraction to each other after she rescued him from Darkseid's forces on the planet Tartarus. She was later murdered. - *'Lorna Shore': In Batman Confidential "Lovers & Madmen", Bruce met museum curator Lorna Shore during the beginning of his career. It was love at first sight as Bruce was able to find peace when he was with her for the first time since he was 8 years old after his parents' murder. However, after his encounter with the Joker and realizing that there would be more enemies like him, he broke off their relationship to protect Lorna. Lorna later left the city, feeling that Gotham wasn't safe anymore because of Batman and The Joker. *'Jezebel Jet': A wealthy woman of African descent who had lost her parents. She is said to own an African province. She worked for the Black Glove, and gained his love as part of a plot to destroy him during "Batman R.I.P.". She was later killed on Talia's orders. *'Charlotte Rivers ': Other media * Andrea Beaumont: In Batman: Mask of the Phantasm Andrea is a woman that Bruce Wayne was briefly engaged to prior to becoming Batman. She broke off the engagement when she and her father had to flee the country to escape the Mob. She later became the title villain to get revenge on former mobsters. * Lois Lane: When The New Batman Adventures crossed over with Superman: The Animated Series, Bruce developed a relationship with Lois Lane, much to Superman's annoyance. Lois discovered that Bruce was Batman and broke off the relationship, but kept his secret. * Chase Meridian: Batman's love interest in Batman Forever. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = Batman }} Category: Bruce Wayne's Love Interests